warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bursa Aislador
| faction = Corpus | type = Ranged | weapon = Energy Shotgun, Harpoon Launcher, Nullifier Orbs | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = 700 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Shockwave Bash | specialbodyparts = Console: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} El Bursa Aislador es uno de los tres tipos de Bursas introducidos en la Operación: Falso beneficio, armado con una variedad de poderes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y anulación de habilidades. La parte trasera de un Bursa Aislador contiene una consola pirateable, a la que solo se puede acceder después de que el Bursa es derrotado, y que tras ello luche a favor del Tenno contra el enemigo durante un corto período de tiempo antes de morir. Se han agregado como enemigos regulares en la y tienen una alta probabilidad de generarse cada vez que se activan alarmas en una misión Corpus de nivel 25 o superior. Tácticas * Shooting the Consola, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variant. * Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *Isolator Bursa wields an energy shotgun similar to the Detron as its primary weapon, with each pellet hit discharging electricity to nearby targets similar to the Amprex, making it highly effective at close range against clustered targets. *The Isolator Bursa is also armed with a harpoon launcher that can snag Tenno and drag them towards its position, which is often followed up by its energy shotgun. *The Isolator Bursa can launch Nullifier projectiles against Tenno, which project smaller versions of the energy bubbles used by Tripulante Anulador, removing any active Warframe powers and preventing abilities from being used within them. The energy bubble expands the longer the projectile is active until the projectile expires. **Rolling causes projectiles to drop off. **Dropped projectiles can be destroyed, even from outside the field. **Unlike the Tripulante Anulador y Anulador corrupto's nullifier field, the Isolator Bursa's nullifier field does not defend against physical attacks, thus the field only serves to nullify abilities. *Isolator Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Deploying the shields hinders the Bursa's mobility however, preventing it from moving. *Unlike its two other counterparts, the Isolator only emits a single shockwave upon stomping the ground to knockdown enemies. This shockwave slows down the recovery period of affected enemies however, making them take longer to get back up. *Isolator Bursa projects a short-range aura that slows down and delays shield regeneration. *Isolator Bursa has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. **Rhino's RhinoPisotón will affect the Bursa, however will recover quicker than other units **Excalibur's Destello radial will also affect the Bursa just like RhinoPisotón. Notas *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa will spawn every 45 to 90 seconds. Requires more testing *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 – Venus, Phobos and Jupiter. This stipulation is ignored if it is a misión pesadilla or an endless mission (Defensa, Excavación, Interceptación, Supervivencia). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means "stock exchange" ''in several languages. *On September 17, 2015, the Isolator Bursa made a comeback at the Proxy Rebellion weekend with the same drops as its ''False Profit incarnation. They are still hackable, though this only makes it passive to players and enemies. *On October 2, 2015, the Isolator made another comeback in the Alerta táctica, Project Undermine, with the same drops. *On February 11, 2016, the Isolator made yet another comeback in the Alerta táctica, Divine Will. **As of this alert, this made all Bursa type enemies permanent regular enemies. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Operación: Falso beneficio, the Evento that introduced the Bursa. *Bursa Negador, the defensive-oriented Bursa type. *Bursa Arriero, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. Sources en:Isolator Bursa fr:Boursier Isolateur Category:Corpus Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Categoría:Actualización 16 Categoría:Bursa